


Вечер только начинается...

by Brais



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brais/pseuds/Brais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка 8.53. Дж2, ОМП/Джаред. Сутенер Дженсен (можно заменить на ДДМ или Пеллегрино) питает слабость к одной из своих шлюх. Извращённая любовь садиста. Грязные разговоры, нон-кон, А+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечер только начинается...

**Author's Note:**

> Достаточно жесткий текст и секс, без розовых соплей. Боттом Джаред. Жесткий Дженсен.  
> Мое исполнение с нынешнего кинк-феста Дженсен-топ. Пришлось писать, а все потому, что один непонравившийся мне автор на фесте сказал нечто вроде "пишите сами" ))  
> Пишу =)
> 
> Дисклеймер: писалось без намерения причинить вред реальным людям. Никакой выгоды не извлекаю.  
> Примечание: Может сквикнуть. Товарищи, помните, чей-то кинк это чей-то сквик.

_В детстве все легко делилось на хорошо и плохо, на черное и белое. Мальчик, ударивший маленького Джареда железной лопаткой, был определенно плохим, а добрый сосед, постоянно подкармливающий Джареда любимыми тянучками, – хорошим. И неважно, что удар лопаткой был получен за разрушение песочной крепости, а сосед оказался педофилом, - это были те полутона, которые различаются только взрослыми людьми, с приобретением опыта и знаний._  
  
_Теперь же не представлялось возможным понять, к какой категории относится Дженсен Эклз – человек, который поменял множество партнеров Джареда на себя одного… Зато какого. Все начиналось так же, как начинаются все подобные истории – знакомый предложил подработку, и получив вполне реальные 100 баксов за пару отсосов в туалете модного клуба, Джаред попался сразу и навсегда. Очень скоро отпали вопросы лечения отца, устройства в колледж сестренки и ежедневного пропитания. Быстро закончились туалеты в клубах и случайные партнеры – Джареда заметили, и он оказался в борделе под руководством Дженсена. А затем и под самим Дженсеном._

И сейчас Джаред стоит в позе раком, почти физически осязая, как Дженсен с неизменным восхищением рассматривает открывшийся ему вид – и что он там не видел за столько лет?.. 

Краем уха улавливается бормотание - Дженсен снова говорит о том, что задница у Джареда идеальная, красивая, упругая, просто создана для римминга и ебли. Дженсен устраивается поудобнее и сразу присасывается губами в сморщенному коричневатому отверстию, Джаред дергается и тут же получает тяжелый обжигающий шлепок по правой ягодице; и замирает, пытаясь не потеряться в ощущениях.

Кто бы мог подумать, что сутенер способен делать своей шлюхе римминг – однако Джаред давно знал о каком-то странном отсутствии брезгливости у Эклза.  
  
_Все началось с того, что однажды один из мальчиков на ежедневный вечерний сбор принес до смешного малую выручку. Тогда штат только формировался, и никто не подозревал о том, насколько жестко будет править Дженсен своим маленьким элитным заведением. Эклз при всех поинтересовался у Майки, правда ли, что у него за день было всего два клиента, и не утаивает ли он что-то?_

 _Майки бы уже тогда сознаться и, возможно, все не было бы так, как случилось. Дженсен абсолютно невозмутимо приказал шлюхе снять штаны и белье и наклониться. И когда он загнал с размаху три пальца Майки в задницу, которые вошли как нож по маслу, запахло жареным. После двух клиентов за день не может быть дырка, как тоннель в метрополитене Нью-Йорка. Дженсен усмехнулся, вытащил пальцы из дырки, обтер их об ягодицу и равнодушно бросил:_  
  
_\- По кругу. Кто будет жалеть, встанет рядом с ним._  
  
_Драли тогда несчастного парнишку все пятнадцать человек на славу, потому что верили словам босса - если что, встанут рядом. Майки не обслуживал никого задницей две недели, и этого одного урока хватило для абсолютной дисциплины всем._  
_Примерно в то же время Дженсен заметил Джареда, и не было никаких знаков внимания, поблажек или еще чего-то. Просто в один вечер Дженсен вызвал его к себе в кабинет и дал шикарный расклад даже без иллюзии выбора._  
_До сих пор звучит в голове равнодушно-злой голос:_  
  
_\- Ты уходишь из общего зала. Ты становишься только моей шлюхой. Ты делаешь абсолютно все, что я скажу, и никогда, слышишь, никогда не пытаешься мне возражать. За каждое твое «нет» члены твоей семьи будут лишены различных частей тела._  
  
_До сих пор сложно поверить, что это все реально, что это не сцена из фильма, где главный герой вот-вот найдет выход, спасет себя и свою семью, и пойдут финальные титры. Самое страшное в этом всём не абсолютная власть Дженсена Эклза и не то, что он требует от Джареда. А то, что выхода нет. Вообще нет, никакого, даже пуля в лоб не спасет – напротив, этот злобный мудак перережет семью Джареда с исключительной жестокостью, уж Джаред это точно знает. Остается только терпеть. А еще ждать. Ждать, пока надоест Дженсену, ждать, что на горизонте появится кто-то другой и мучитель переключится на него… Ждать, одновременно понимая, насколько это бесполезно – самое худшее, что может быть._  
  
_Уже прошло пять лет. Интерес Эклза не угасал, более того, из милого соседского парнишки Джаред вырос во взрослого и сильного мужчину, пышущего тестостероном и неземным обаянием, и Эклз принялся изучать его по второму кругу._  
  
_Джаред с тоской вспоминал первые пару раз секса с боссом. Дженсен грубо и без затей выебал его в жопу, сильно и жестко, спустил в рот и пару недель вообще не трогал, мотаясь по делам. А затем босс вернулся… и Джаред понял, что за свою бытность шлюхой два года он не видел и не знал ровным счетом ничего. Дженсену была неведома брезгливость, удовольствие для него было круто замешано на боли и подчинении, на свет божий вытаскивались самые грязные фантазии, и ко всему этому он умудрялся заставить Джареда буквально выть от удовольствия, когда ему этого хотелось._  
  
Вот и сейчас в голове шумит, лицо горит от стыда и кайфа, задница пульсирует и возбуждение перетекает в низ живота. Джаред широко лижет ладонь и с облегчением стискивает свой член, большим пальцем обводя головку, чувствует выступившую смазку. Дженсен проталкивает язык внутрь все сильнее, невнятно что-то бормоча в коротких перерывах на вдох, яйца поджимаются от дикого возбуждения и стекающей по ним остывающей слюны. Джаред дергается в очередной раз, когда Дженсен вгоняет внутрь два пальца, по мокрому, разлизанному, и проворачивает кругом, пытаясь быстро нащупать простату, второй рукой сжимает мошонку в горсти и лижет, лижет натянутую вокруг собственных пальцев кожу ануса, не в силах остановиться. Джаред дрочит себе все быстрее, напрягая мышцы ног и чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. Дженсен шепчет ему в копчик "давай-давай-давай", сильно прикусывает нежную кожу ягодиц, внезапно выдергивает пальцы и снова вставляет, но теперь уже оба больших пальца рук и сильно растягивает в стороны темно-розовые влажные края, запуская язык полностью. Дырку тянет слабой тупой болью, в голове у Джареда щелкает триггер, он сжимает ладонь сильнее и мелко дрочит под самой головкой, торопя оргазм, еще сильнее напрягая ноги, почти вытягиваясь в струну, и под нетерпеливый рык Дженсена с облегчением кончает.  
Кончает настолько сильно, что его бьет судорогами, каждое следующее движение кулака на члене отдается сладкой болью и его выламывает минуты две, не меньше, он валится на бок и продолжает дрочить по собственной сперме, не в силах остановиться и сладко вздрагивая при каждом движении.  
В голове пусто до звона, и где-то вяло ворочается мысль, что было бы идеально, если бы Дженсен тоже кончил, и неплохо бы просто полежать и ни о чем не волноваться. Но надежды призрачны, Джаред чувствует сильные руки, разворачивающие его, заставляющие лечь на спину и свесить голову с кровати. Дымка испытанного удовольствия сразу слетает, Джаред мгновенно покрывается гусиной кожей, ком в горле заставляет закашляться, и сразу же прилетает звонкая пощечина – Дженсен ненавидит любые заминки. Джаред открывает глаза и видит перед собой яйца Дженсена с аккуратно подстриженными волосками, не очень длинный, зато очень толстый член, и чувствует железные пальцы на своей челюсти, заставляющие открыть рот и принять член сразу и по самые яйца. Джаред инстинктивно давится - ему никогда не привыкнуть к этому - и слышит злобное шипение: «Дряяяянь».  
  
Дженсен двигается резко и размашисто, ебет в глотку, не щадя, так, будто трахает в задницу, и смотрит, жадно смотрит на запрокинутое лицо Джареда, на свой член, двигающийся в кольце красных губ; Эклз чертов вуайерист, и лучше делать все, чтобы ему нравилось то, что он видит.  
Слюны слишком много, Дженсен взбивает ее в пену, и она пузырится, вытекая изо рта Джареда, затекая ему в нос и заливая глаза. Затекает шея, Дженсен поменял угол, и теперь его яйца, влажные, большие, ложатся Джареду на нос, мешая дышать и заставляя задыхаться с членом в глотке, а подстриженные волоски щекочут лицо, и остается только молиться о скором оргазме Дженсена и вспоминать гораздо худшие моменты, чем этот, чтобы не вырваться из захвата, не взбрыкнуть, не заорать «Хватит!» и не начать бить в ненавистное лицо до тех пор, пока оно не превратится в кровавую маску. Надо терпеть. И Джаред терпит.  
  
Член во рту каменеет, толчки становятся быстрее, и можно мысленно облегченно выдохнуть – скоро все закончится. Он сосредотачивается на попытках сделать вдох и совершенно упускает из виду момент, когда Дженсен вгоняет ему в задницу три пальца. Джаред сжимается и возмущенно мычит, Дженсен второй рукой сильно сгребает в горсти мягкий член и яйца Джареда и со стоном спускает в сжимающуюся глотку. Глотать даже не приходится – сперма льется прямо в пищевод. Дженсен еще несколько раз вкручивает пальцы в задницу Джареда, оттягивает ему яйца и наконец вытаскивает изо рта свой все еще твердый член. Водит головкой по лицу, размазывая и смешивая слюну и сперму, затем наклоняется, подтаскивает Джареда ближе к середине кровати, и, пока Джаред приходит в себя от внезапного отлива крови от головы, Дженсен с удовольствием впивается в измазанный спермой рот, глубоко вылизывая его и чуть ли не урча от кайфа.  
  
Джаред снова почти не дышит – Эклз наваливается всем весом сверху и все вылизывает его лицо, не давая отстраниться и пристально наблюдая за реакцией. Наконец тяжесть чужого тела исчезает, и появляется возможность сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Джаред открывает глаза, пытаясь проморгаться от спермы и слюней, осторожно вытирает глаза кончиками пальцев и садится на кровати. Кровь тяжело бухает набатом в ушах, яйца ноют, дырка в заднице саднит от грубого вкручивания пальцев.  
  
Но все это ничто по сравнению с возможностью наконец уйти к себе в комнату и хоть немного прийти в чувство. Джаред осторожно встает с кровати, разворачивается, ища свои джинсы, и застывает на месте. В метре от него стоит Дженсен с глумливой улыбкой на губах, а в руках у него на трубках покачиваются помпа для члена и анальный плаг-груша. Джареду кажется на миг, что он сейчас просто позорно обмочится от ужаса, – слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как после этого плага Дженсен усадил его к себе на член, в дополнение вогнал средних размеров дилдо и еще всунул несколько пальцев туда же, растягивая дырку для ебли кулаком, как он любезно просветил Джареда. И когда не получилось кончить от боли и страха, Дженсен выпорол его стеком прямо по раскрытой дырке и перетянутым яйцам, под конец оставив скулящего Джареда с вибратором в заднице на всю ночь, приковав к кровати наручниками.  
Дженсен понимающе улыбается.  
\- Тебе понравится, детка. Обещаю. Вечер только начинается…


End file.
